


More Than a Name

by happy29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Steve's first impressions of Detective Danny Williams and realizes there's more than meets the eye.





	More Than a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERamos9696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/gifts).



> This was written for my daily prompt of write a Character profile in my exercise writing book Just Write One Thing Today. Thank you Liz for the book, I'm slowly getting there.

He’s a whirlwind this Detective Danny Williams. All talking with his hands and his whole body, blond hair smoothed perfectly in place with more hair products than I’ve seen most women use. Not sure he could even speak if he were in a full body cast. He makes up for his diminutive stature with his feisty attitude. He stands his ground and doesn’t take bullshit from anyone. Just continues to throw the bottles of sunscreen in his top desk drawer. That’s what he first portrayed when I met him. And then Danno emerged.

Danno fights for his daughter, bends over backwards for her. The guy moved 5,000 miles not for himself but for her, so she could have her dad in her life. And Rachel gives him so much grief that he has to fight through all these raging emotions and he tries extremely hard not to let Gracie see the anger that is always bubbling just below the surface.

He is good at his job, great really.Pours his whole being into being the best cop he can be. He sticks to what he believes and doesn’t waiver. He has good instincts, some of the best I’ve seen. And if he’s lousy at being a partner, we will work through that with time. Because he doesn’t back down, he doesn’t give up, doesn’t give in. That’s one of the best traits a person can possess.

Danny is an angry individual but for good reason. People think they can use him as a doormat. He would fit in better if he just went with the flow, but I’ve learned that’s not Danno. He’s his own man and isn’t going to let others tell him how he should act. I admire that a lot.

I really don’t believe he hates it here. I don’t believe he hates pineapples or coconuts or the surf. I believe he hates the reason of why he had to move 5,000 miles from the place he loves. Why a judge would allow Rachel to move Gracie that far from her father is a crime in itself. He would do anything for his daughter and he has by making the move. And that anger with Rachel and Stan is transferred to everything that surrounds him because he doesn’t have an outlet.

Danno wants to be the best father he can be and he already is. He doesn’t give himself enough credit. He loves that little girl and his world lights up when she jumps into his arms.

He is a complicated individual with many layers. I’m going to peel them away one at a time.


End file.
